Noble States
The Noble States is the name given to the various fiefdoms, duchies and baronies belonging to old noble families. The states lay in between the Kingdom of Hoffendale in the north and the Goblin Clanlands in the south. History Origins Many of the noble families can trace their arrival in south Etan as a result of seeking freedom from the kingdom of Hoffendale. Some even claim origins from the distant continent of Farthrone. Seethe-Tenshackle Alliance For more on this event, see here. During Pelor's Glory, an alliance between G'yass and Rockharbour was formed that waged war across southern Etan and north Vhir. The barons, counts and lords of south Etan rallied together against the goblin war-host, with the exception of Schwarzmeer. The War of Bloodied Gauntlets between the lords of Etan and the Seethe-Tenshackle Alliance was a long, desperate and drawn-out, with both sides suffering significant loses. The Battle of Kinbridge and Eldswall's Gambit marked the turning point in the war against the alliance and ultimately led to victory for the lords of Etan. The Time of Daggers After the war, there was much revelry and joy between the lords of the noble states and Grostere. However, relations soured between the various states as disputes over newly conquered lands emerged and the honour of various lords were called into question. The Silence of the Gods For more information on this topic, see here. The Silence had a significant impact on the Noble States. Without the faith, many common folk turned to other sources for guidance and comfort, while others maintained the rituals of their fathers. Many enterprising nobles used this as an opportunity to take power, prestige and wealth from the churches, shrines and temples of their fiefs for "redistribution" to the peasants. Both the Crimson Blades and the servants of the Justicar suffered many losses without their divine healing. While the paladins of the Justicar made pacts with the college of Telinor, the Crimson Blades turned to alchemy and according to some suggestions, darker arts, in their attempts to keep their members safe. The War in the Silence To compound this time of woe and dismay, a mysterious and powerful entity claiming to be a servant of the Gods led a crusade from the Goblin Homelands north into the Noble States. Treaty of Manse For more on this topic, see here. Since the Treaty of Manse was signed, most of the Noble States have become involved with the Noble Alliance, a coalition of lords and nobles that seeks to establish a union against any force that would seek to dominate any one state. Rise of Tiamat Fore more on this topic, see here. During the Rise of Tiamat, followers of the Cult of the Dragon Queen raided and attacked member states, with many isolated communities being assaulted by cultists and their dragon allies. The Noble States contributed soldiers to the invasion of Vhir during the attempt to stop the ritual intended to bring the god Tiamat to Tolas. Structure Duchy The Noble States are divided by the duchies of sovereign dukes and duchesses at their highest level. The duchies claim sovereignty of the land they own directly as well as the land belonging to their barons and knights. Barony A baron or baroness is a powerful noble in control of a significant portion of their duchy's land. Baronies are normally owned and controlled by the relatives of the duke or duchess. A barony can freely divide their land among their knights and grant worthy individuals the title of knight. Knight Knights are the least powerful and most numerous of the nobles. Sworn to the service of a baron, duke or sometimes even other knights, knights are only occasionally land holders, with many other knights acting as advisers, bodyguards or military commanders for their vassal lord. The Free Duchies Eldswall For more information this location, see here. Eldswall has been an advocate for peaceful negotiation between the conflicting states, though it itself has been the source of aggravation due to its large population of non-citizens that often spill over into neighbouring states. Eldswall has a high population of half-elves around its border regions. Drenden For more information on this location, see here. Drenden has always maintained a political distance with the other Noble States, attempting to keep relations amicable with it's neighbours to avoid trouble. However, Drenden is the most economically powerful Noble State, able to influence market affairs across much of south Etan. Stonehold For more information on this location, see here. The Barony of Stonehold is a significant military and trade power. Slatebreak Keep is the largest castle in the Noble States and houses arguably the largest unified army. Additionally, Stonehold's river access and borders allow it to trade well with other states and it boasts a land border with Osana. Casa For more information on this location, see here. Casa lies in the center of the Noble States and shares a border with each of the other states. Casa's capitol, Whitewall Castle, was founded around the remains of a hilltop city. Casa's people are known for their impetuosity and fierce temperament. Arroad For more information on this location, see here. Arroad is a southerly Noble State, sharing borders with both Grostere and the Falkanah Plains. These borders define much of its history and culture. Arroad witnessed both marches of the Seethe-Tenshackle Alliance and battles were fought on its soil. The Church of the Truth is most influential and widespread in Arroad due to its proximity to Grostere. The lords of Arroad are uniquely privileged however, as they are granted the right to hold regular council with The Shepherds of the Plains through ancient accords. Arroad's capital is host to the Longhouse of Heroes, the headquarters of the Grey Chasers. Baronies A number of smaller states exist alongside the duchies, often ruled by barons. Tulbioun For more on this, see here. Loyal to Casa, Tulbioun is one of the smallest of the States. Bisai For more on this, see here. Formally a Freehold of dragonborn in Etan, Bisai adopted many of the customs of the human states as they settled southern Etan. Denizens The Noble States, while being a collective of peoples declared for one lord or another, are also host to a number of peoples not fully integrated into the system of lordships and fiefdoms. The Corvens For more information on this group, see here. The Corvens are a travelling group of kenku devoted to the Raven Queen that travel Etan wherever there is large scale death such as a war or famine. They are most often seen in the Noble States where they travel along the borders of states avoiding being harassed by knights or the authorities of either side as neither would be willing to send troops to the border for fear of inciting reprisals from the other side. Grey Chasers For more information on this group, see here. The Grey Chasers are a loose collection of warriors and rangers united under a common cause who hunt and destroy monsters that threaten the towns and villages of the Noble States. Religion There are a number of important religious institutions present in the Noble States. The Church of Truth For more information on this topic, see here. The Church of the Truth is a doctrine-heavy church of Pelor that is an integral part of the state of Grostere. While the Truth does not wield the same power in the Noble States as it does in it's home, it is well regarded by the common folk and granted significant concessions from the ruling nobles for fear of drawing Grostere's ire. The Shining Virtues For more information on this topic, see here. The Shining Virtues are the foremost pantheon worshipped in the Noble States. The Order of the Justicar For more information on this topic, see here. The Order of the Justicar are an elite band of Paladins of Bahamut. The Order are mostly concerned with the uncovering and smiting of supernatural forms of evil. As servants of the Virtues, specifically the Justicar, the Order are also empowered to act as judges of character, passing criminal sentences and adjudicating civil disputes. The Order traditionally recruits new members through an ancient right to accept children from villages they aid as payment for their services. The Lord of Arms For more information on this topic, see here. The Lord of Arms is the traditional deity of Casa and host of the Hall of Heroic Arms, a temple and heroic mausoleum. The Hall's members are the Crimson Blades, a holy militia that seek to aid the towns and villages of the Noble States. the Crimson Blades toe the line between a voluntary town watch and bounty hunters. Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Noble States